


那些花儿

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运。凡all，写着玩的。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

我是在我们那个小区看到他的，他和一般的流浪汉没什么区别，我和他的第一次交流，完全是因为我闲着没事。

我回头看看，传达室有老马在，我挪着脚步就往1栋4单元的楼梯口走了。

我站在单元门口叫他，“嘿，嘿！”

他看我一眼，又移开眼。

“你叫啥名儿啊？”

他慢吞吞的看向我，慢吞吞的又挪开眼，慢吞吞的开口，慢吞吞的说话，一副很不乐意的样子。

他说：“我姓张。”

“那名字呢？”

他摇摇头，“姓陆。”

我有点急，“没问你姓啊，叫什么？叫什么！”

“不不，好像也不姓陆，我姓黄。”

他脑子好像有点问题，我有点怕。

“你到底姓什么啊，都自言自语这么久了……”

“我有身份证。”

他把身份证找给我看，他的证件很乱，拿出来像一堆废纸，我还以为这种人都没有证件。

他身份证上的划痕很多，上面写的是“吴——亦——凡——”

我这么念出来，他点点头，“好像是叫这个。”

“你没病吧？”我有点吃不准，看起来不像正常人。

“大概有吧。”

“什么病？怎么不去看？”

“神经病。没钱看，也不想看，反正有这病的人也不止我一个，也没见都去看。”

还真被我说中了？真的不正常啊。

“严重吗？”我已经作势要往外跑了，神经病杀人不犯法啊。

“应该不严重。你别跑了，除了我自己，也没害过几个人。”

意图被人看出来了，我有点不好意思。

我往里走走，靠在墙上，说：“看你老是在这边。”

“啊。”

我抱抱手臂，“一直在这？”

“我在不在这你不知道？”他指指我的衣服，“保安不知道？”

“啊，我才上岗不久。”

“哦。”

“没想过换个地方？”

“我以前住过这。”

呦，故地重游啊。

“你一个人？”

他没说话，我看他一个手指两个手指的屈了起来，都数起来了？

“怎么样，数好了吗？”

“挺多人的。”

“这么多？都数不清了？”

我到他旁边站着，“那现在那个房子谁在住？”

“空着。”

“那你在这干嘛？”

“等。”

“等？等什么？有什么好等的？”

他两手放在两个膝盖上，不说话，也不动，他的头发有点长，低着头看不到眼睛，他是不是睡着了？

我看看手表，这才几点钟，至少也得到吃过午饭再困啊。

他不睬我，我懒得理他，回去了。老马应该也把中饭打好了。

>>> 

我吃过中饭到处逛，撑得慌。

我走过1栋4单元的时候，他对我招招手。

“干嘛？”

“来。”

“来干嘛？”

“吹吹。”

我走过去，“吹什么？”

“吹牛逼，来。”他拍拍旁边的地。

“不坐，我这身制服脏了怎么办？”

“你们那衣服又不值钱，装的跟真的一样。”

我揪着衣服看看，还是不太舍得。

“给你垫着，不脏。”他把身下的报纸分了一点出来。

挺够意思的，我就坐了下来。

“你饭吃过了没？”我问。

“吃过了。你吃过了吗？”

我拍拍肚子，“刚吃过。”

我问，“中午吃的什么啊？”

“馒头。”

“就馒头啊？”

“嗯。”

“馒头还是包子？”

“馒头。”

“真苦啊。”

“没办法，我们这行的嘛。”

“哎，你也真受得住。”

“有什么吃什么吧。”

我今天中午吃的土豆烧肉，嘴边油都没擦干净，搞得我很不好意思，我想说下次给你带点饭吧，但是一想他跟我谁和谁啊，天下流浪汉都得我接济我不得破产，这话还是没说出口。幸好他也没问。

他问我，“你困吗？”

“有点，刚吃完。”

“跟你讲故事好不？”

我点点头，“行，你讲吧。”

其实我一开始就该让他闭嘴。

>>> 

一·后宫三千

 

“皇后娘娘，木兆知错了，再也不敢了！”

皇后不为所动，木兆又磕着膝盖去求太后，“木兆一时蒙了心，饶过木兆这次吧，以后木兆一定遵守本分，再不敢起这些心思了！”

旁边芜司小主房里的侍女连忙指着木兆破口大骂，“饶过你？你饶过我们小主吗！小主身子本就不好，被你害得落胎，现在还在昏着，你那么狠的手段，是想让我们小主醒不过来吧！”

“薰祺！教训妃子也用不着你来，皇后太后都在这，你插的什么嘴！”

薰祺扇了自己几个嘴巴，“是，用不着薰祺来说，可是薰祺也不是什么时候都插得了嘴，薰祺就是可怜我那苦命的小主，日盼夜盼，总算盼得皇上一两面，好不容易怀了龙子，却又被木兆娘娘害了，现在还在床上躺着不省人事，反正我们小主就是命薄，比不得木兆娘娘得圣宠，还玩得了把戏！”

薰祺说着说着就落下几滴泪来，那可怜的样，经她一说，在场的人又想起躺在床上生死未卜的芜司，都纷纷小声议论起来，只是苦了木兆几乎咬碎一口银牙。

太后摆摆手，说：“哀家老了，后宫的事管不动了，皇后啊，该怎么办，你心里有数。”

皇后微福身，“臣妾明白。”

随后转头对木兆说：“钮咕噜木兆，虽说你集三千圣宠于一身，但你这次错得太离谱了，本宫——”

木兆死死拽着皇后的衣袖，哭号不止，“皇后娘娘，你不能，不能啊！”

皇后别过视线，手腕暗暗使力从木兆手中挣开衣袖，“——也保不了你了。”

当今皇后，稳坐后位的女人，钮咕噜灿霓，与钮咕噜木兆是表亲，但这次为芜司被害落胎一事大义灭亲，经年以一人之力保后宫安宁。天下的皇后，人民的皇后，圣上的皇后，当属钮咕噜氏——灿霓。

深夜坤宁宫，皇后撤下太监宫女，亲自为皇上更衣。

“灿霓，苦了你了。”

“皇上说这话，可是要折煞臣妾了。”

“朕的后宫，多亏有你。”

“臣妾一心，全都是为了皇上。”

烛光摇曳，暗香浮动。

>>> 

我打了个嗝，“你是不是想做皇帝想疯了？”

他说，“你不懂。”

“是是是，我不懂，你给我解释解释？”

“这叫超现实奇幻主义。”

“你连这个都懂？”

“其实……我是个作家。”

我看着他，“算了，我还是站起来吧，太撑了，坐着不消化。”

他拉着我，“坐着坐着。”

“坐着难受。”

“要不你躺着吧。”

“那我不成流浪汉啦！”

“你坐着，听我继续说。”

“别别，我不听你瞎吹了。”

“不吹。”

“还不吹呢？你要是都有后宫三千佳丽了，那我怎么还是单身汉？”

“你能跟我比嘛。”

这可把我惹毛了，我卷起袖子就要跟他干上了，“你这样比我好在哪儿了？”

“我个高。”

“我拿个锯子把你腿锯了！”

“帅。”他摸着自己的脸，真有够不要脸的。

“哪儿？哪儿？哪儿帅了？我眼有点瞎，你指给我看看！”

他挥开我的手，还挺不耐烦，“那是你没见过我以前。”

“你以前咋了？”

他拿出身份证，上次没注意照片，这次给我看我看半天都没把这两张脸对上。

“嘿！帅逼！”

他指自己，“对，说我。”

“我说照片！”

“对，照片是我。”

我像吃了屎一样，把照片还给他，“哎，实话说，这是别人的身份证吧。”

“下次带刮胡刀来。”

“干嘛？”白送啊？不给！

“带来就对了，还有肥皂。”

“干嘛啊？”

“你不是不信照片上是我吗。”

……难道真是他？

“下次来记得带哦。”

“哦。”

“记得没？”

“烦死了，记得了。”

“你坐下来，我跟你讲……”

“讲屁讲，我要去睡午觉了，困了。”

“嗯，我也睡个。”

“那回见。”

“回见。”他朝我挥挥手，转头就躺地上了，比我这个说要睡的还快。

这么想想，他的日子挺好过的，开始有点羡慕他。

我竟然羡慕个流浪汉？！我有病吧。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

我第二天还真给他带了刮胡刀和肥皂，他走到水管旁边，就着传达室的玻璃把胡子刮了。

说实话，他那样我看着都担心，怕他刮破了。而且那怎么说也是我的东西，被个脏兮兮的流浪汉用，我心疼。

我说：“要不我给你拿个镜子。”

他在剃人中处的胡子，模糊不清的说：“不用了，还要你帮我举着，多麻烦。”

说的也是。我抱着手臂等。

其实我是不怎么期待的，我觉得他瞎说的。

好吧，还是有一点期待。他要是骗我，我一定要抓住这个好机会损损他。

损一个流浪汉好像也不是什么值得骄傲的事。

他低头就着水管把脸上的泡沫冲掉，站起身甩了甩手上的水，转过头，“怎么样，洗干净了吧。”

他还用水抹了几把头发，转过身正对着我，他个子很高，身材消瘦，皮肤比身份证上黑点。

我半天没说出一个字，说啥啊，打我自己嘴巴。

他走到我面前，用手肘撞了撞我，“嘿，发什么呆。”

我咂咂嘴，放下手臂，“咳，你还蛮不赖的嘛。”

他笑笑，“哥几个现在是不行了，没办法让你见见以前的样子。”

我掏出烟，给他递了根，还给他点了烟。

我都不知道为什么自己突然就变得毕恭毕敬起来，搞的他还真像我大哥。

他吐出烟圈的样子很享受，也是，饭都吃不起了，其他需求更不用谈了。

老马不在，我指指传达室里面，“坐坐？”

他说，“别了，还是去我那儿。”

他那儿算哪儿，我说：“老马不在，我要看着。”

“行。”他坐在老马坐的位置上，看着我说，“为了奖励你，给你讲个故事。”

哪门子奖励啊？再说谁奖励是讲故事？我又不是三岁毛孩子。

“我不想听。”

他勾住我的肩膀，开了头，“在大明湖畔……”

我推他，“你别说，我不想听。”

“你这孩子，这么倔咧……”

>>> 

二·夏雨荷

吴亦凡赤裸着坐在床边，他身后缩着个小男孩。

他其实是不在意的，被抓奸怎么了，只要不是他被戴绿帽，他都不在意。

鹿晗捡起裤子扔到他身上，转过头出了卧室，“先把衣服穿好。”

吴亦凡安慰了下小男孩，又亲了亲，摸了摸。卧室门没有关，维持着之前的状态，门外的人一点声音都没有，倒是沉得下气。

他出来的时候只穿着一条牛仔裤，他坐到鹿晗的对面，点起一根烟。这种烟的味道闻起来很香，一盒只有十根。

他吸了几口烟，漫不经心的说：“说吧，有什么话跟我说……今天怎么回来的这么早？”

鹿晗抬起头，眼神忽闪着一下看这一下看那，他总是这么没有底气，好像犯错的是他，“吴亦凡，我们……分手吧。”

“嗯？”

可笑的是吴亦凡竟然没有非常惊讶，或是很气愤，只是不带多余感情的“嗯”了一声，连一个字都不愿多给。

鹿晗扯了扯嘴角，他想笑一下，他不明白为什么要笑，这只是他的下意识行为，但是他笑不出来，这种牵扯嘴角的动作就显得很尴尬。

“我们……我的意思是……我们相处也有一段时间了，我发现我们可能……不合适。”他说完“不合适”的时候像下了什么决心，抬起头看着吴亦凡的眼睛，他发现吴亦凡一瞬不转的盯着他，眼神幽暗，他又把目光移向了右下方。

他盯着自己两只互相交叉的手，手指动来动去，坐得也很不安稳，总是有些小动作。

吴亦凡说：“为什么？”

原因已经如此明显，却还要问一个为什么，为什么人总是在做这种多余又毫无意义的事。

“我有点恐高……”

吴亦凡打断他，“187让你恐高？”

鹿晗笑了一下，这是硬扯着嘴角的一个姿势，脸颊都很僵硬，“我可能不适合翻越你这座大山。”

“那就停留吧。”吴亦凡很理所当然，仿佛是件很简单的事。

鹿晗始终是那副有话不说的样子，他盯着他的手和地板，吴亦凡盯着他，一支烟燃到尽头。

“……我恐高。”

鹿晗走了，他走得很快，什么东西都没带，怎么抓奸，怎么走。

吴亦凡给他打电话，有人接。

“你东西不带？”

“过几天我去拿。”

“什么时候？我去接你。”

对面似乎嗯嗯啊啊了几声，他总是这样不干脆。

过了会儿挂了，“嘟嘟嘟嘟……”

吴亦凡气得要死。

>>> 

吴亦凡没想到会在这里碰到他。

鹿晗带着个孩子，孩子看起来不小了，能自己走路。

吴亦凡还想着要不要打招呼，正好鹿晗一抬头撞上他的视线，鹿晗也没躲避，走了过来。

“这……你女儿？”吴亦凡没话找话，他是故意这么问的，他肯定这绝对不是鹿晗的孩子。

“是啊。”鹿晗抱起小姑娘，对吴亦凡说，“来，说叔叔好。”

小姑娘一转头把脸埋在他颈间，他笑笑，说：“不好意思啊，年纪小，怕生。”

吴亦凡还没缓过来，其实他也就是随便一问，没想到还真问着了。

他瞪大眼睛，“这……这这……真是你女儿？”

鹿晗一边晃着身子哄孩子，一边眨着眼睛无辜的看着他，说：“是啊。”

“你结婚了？”吴亦凡觉得很不可思议。

鹿晗又点点头。

吴亦凡张着嘴，就是说不出话。

这才几年？他们分手是几年前？他觉得明明只有几个月。

这孩子多大了？看样子得有三岁了吧。真不是鹿晗自己生的？

吴亦凡还没来得及说话，侧面走过来一个女人，看样子是朝他们这边来的，真是朝他们这边来的，鹿晗用目光迎接着他，笑得小龅牙都出来了。

“这是我夫人。”鹿晗这么跟他介绍。

吴亦凡真觉得脸上挨了狠狠一巴掌，滚烫，灼热，疼得厉害。

>>> 

“你咋恁不是东西呢？”我撑着脑袋说。

他一根烟抽到现在，捻着烟头说：“我那时有选择的权利。”

“那你也太不是东西了。”我挠挠腿，有蚊子。

“我也想过要和他复合。”

“真是不要脸……然后呢？”

“他把我从床上一脚踹下去了。他妈的，还说什么不好意思，我都不好发火。”

我笑死了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

我发现我渐渐信了他口中的话，他满口胡话，我怎么能信呢。

我问他，“哪个陆？”

他说：“鹿，麋鹿的鹿。”

“这个姓好少。”

“是啊。”

过了会儿，他说，“我也不是一直这样。”

“怎样？”有辆车进来，我给人家开了门。

>>> 

三·初恋情人

黄子韬用他的钱养小姐，勾引他朋友，骗他的钱，他都知道。但是最后还是黄子韬甩了他。

他有什么好，Kevin这么问过他。

他说他哪儿都好，Kevin给了他一耳光。

他说，他有不好的地方，但是我没办法不爱他。

Kevin说，你滚吧。

他要谢谢Kevin，在黄子韬把他的钱都卷走跑路之后，是Kevin收留他的。

吴亦凡那时也是穷学生一个，哪有什么钱，黄子韬的事他没跟家里说过一个字，这个时候怎么有脸回去。

他是想过带黄子韬回家的，但是黄子韬不愿意。

还好没带回家，他趴在Kevin的床上想，现在也没机会了。

过了一段时间，Kevin以为他会慢慢忘了黄子韬，有什么伤是时间不能抚平的，他终究会看清黄子韬是个什么样子的人。

直到一天夜里，Kevin半夜醒来，感觉到旁边有光亮，他转过身，看到吴亦凡正背对着自己，手上拿着手机，屏幕上是他和黄子韬拥抱的照片。

他气得一把抢过手机，删光了照片。

“原来你还没对黄子韬死心啊，别人是不到黄河心不死，你他妈是到了黄河心也不死！”Kevin很生气，他吼到隔壁邻居跑来敲门。

吴亦凡低着头坐在床边，一言不发。

Kevin踢踢他，“说话，别装死。”

“……对不起。”他的声音很轻。

Kevin笑了一声，“你有什么好对不起我的。”

他一屁股坐在吴亦凡旁边，过了半晌，他慢慢的说：“我以为我能让你忘了他。”

>>> 

我给他泡了杯茶，他话真多。

我问：“Kevin跟你什么关系？”

他喝了口，被烫到，说：“只是朋友。”

“哦。”

“睡过一两次。”

我喷了出来，“就这还只是朋友？”这人会不会有艾滋，我是不是应该离他远一点。

“Kevin人不错的。”

“你谈过的是不是都不错，哦，除了那个黄什么的。”

他轻声接道：“子韬。”

啧啧，叫得多亲切啊。

“哎，你还不会惦记着他吧？”

他看着茶杯，茶杯那么烫他还摸，那个样子一看就是没死心。

“你到底有多爱他？”我很好奇，我情感生活没他这么丰富，我虚心的请教他。

他抬起眼看我，“我已经不爱他了。”

“真的？”

“真的。”他点点头。

“那你以前……”

“感情这种事很复杂的，不是你说放下就能放下。”好俗套的话。

“他到底哪里好？”转来转去，又回到这个问题。

“他没哪里好，但是他是我的初恋。”

我打量他，“真奇怪，你这种人看起来不像是会有初恋的人。”这话说的奇怪，但是初恋这么青涩的字眼不适合他。

我摆摆手，“好了好了，不提这件事了。你后来怎么忘记他的？”

>>> 

四·穿校服的那个女孩子

Kevin以为他能让吴亦凡忘了黄子韬，但是他没能成为那一个人，不过后来这个人确实出现了。

朴灿烈小吴亦凡两岁，还在读高中，整天戴着顶鸭舌帽，穿着宽大的校服，平时酷酷的样子，一看到吴亦凡就撒丫子跑过来。

他总是拖着吴亦凡打游戏，打篮球，弹吉他，听他喜欢的音乐。

吴亦凡哪一项都不想参与，他只想躲在阴影里醉生梦死。

“你看看你，哪里像个二十出头的人？”朴灿烈把自己的帽子往吴亦凡头上一扣，勾着脖子就走了。

吴亦凡是很不喜欢别人碰他头的，当朴灿烈把帽子扣在他头上的时候吃了一惊，他想说别乱碰别人的头，尤其是男人的头，成年男人的头，个子比你高的成年男人的头，可是令他更惊讶的是，他一点都不生气，他从心底生不起气。

“你这样很不礼貌。”吴亦凡说。

朴灿烈微皱眉，歪着一边嘴角看他。

吴亦凡觉得自己可能说重了，压了压帽子，把帽子戴正——这是对朴灿烈的示好。

朴灿烈其实才不生气，他笑了下，“小儿自闭。”说完亲了吴亦凡一下，亲在脸颊上。

毫不夸张的说，吴亦凡觉得自己重新初恋了一回，并且这才是初恋该有的样子。他仿佛看到眼前的景象突然多了很多以前没见过或是已经忘却的光点，像是被上了色彩的黑白影片。

吴亦凡很高，但是朴灿烈不比他矮多少，可以轻松的亲到他。

他感到朴灿烈柔软干燥的唇在他脸颊上的触压，脑海里突然有个声音在不断向他诉说，在吟唱，爱他吧，去爱他。

他又回到了年少时光，他还是束手束脚的男孩子，情绪内敛，容易害羞，他不敢看女孩子短裙下裸露出的腿。

朴灿烈的爱好很多，每一样他都很喜欢。

吴亦凡问：“你怎么能够同时喜欢这么多东西？”

“现在又多了一样啊。”朴灿烈的嗓音很低沉，但说话的语气很可爱。他歪着脸看吴亦凡，眼睛睁得大大的。

吴亦凡知道他要说什么，笑了。

他没等到吴亦凡问，还是说了，“你啊。”手指碰碰吴亦凡。

吴亦凡摸了一下他的手，“好了，知道啦。”

朴灿烈总是很有活力的样子，生命力总是非常旺盛，像一株不断生长的植物，没有哪里是他想到达而不能到达的，吴亦凡这座冰山也被他围了起来，成为绿洲中的清泉。

按例，吴亦凡拐人上床的速度堪比光速，但是朴灿烈和他交往了几个月都只是亲亲脸的程度。

他很喜欢朴灿烈每次看到他，或者突然高兴了，不问为什么，就抱住他，在他脸上么一口，有时候就算被蹭上一脸口水他也是笑呵呵的，他脾气什么时候这么好。

有时候朴灿烈亲完还不算，正脸对他说：“亲一个。”

吴亦凡就和他嘴对嘴，碰一下。

吴亦凡觉得这样很有意思，他觉得就这样和朴灿烈静静的过完一个有阳光的下午，是一件很幸福的事。

虽然他们后来还是做了。

是在朴灿烈高考之后，也是在这之后，朴灿烈去外地上大学，暑假和他说了声。两个人相处都很愉快，都是对的人，一直没有负担，分开也不要有什么压力，算是和平分手。

吴亦凡没什么伤心难过的，心情起伏不大，只是有点失落，时常会觉得，要是朴灿烈在的话，就好了。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

我晚上睡觉做梦了。

我先是梦到黄子韬搂着小姐对我嘲笑，然后看到Kevin坐在我身边低着头说，他到底哪里好。

突然光线变得很强烈，我伸出手遮在眼前，等再睁开眼的时候，朴灿烈抱着吉他枕在我的肩上，他拨着琴弦，却没有声音。

四周的光线快速收缩成一束照在我不远的前方，其中是鹿晗的背影。

所有人都没了，我看到吴亦凡独自站立着，眼上表情阴郁，他慢慢朝我走来，走到我跟前的时候转过身，屁股对着我的头，坐了下来。

我想推他一下，示意这里有人，不过没来得及。

他竟然没有被我阻碍，我也没有被别人坐头，他直接坐了下来，坐进了我的身体里，和我融为一体。

也许这个位置本来就是他的，我只是借他的眼睛看了一场戏。

白天我没事的时候主动溜达到了1栋4单元，他果然在那儿。

我跟他打招呼，“早啊。”

他可能刚睡醒，打了个哈欠，“啊……早。”

“早饭吃过了吗？”

“还没，你吃过了？”

我拿出一个塑料袋晃晃，“俩包子，给你带的。”

他立马笑起来，他这样笑挺好看的，清晨的阳光照在他脸上，显得他好像比平时白一些，我想我可能大概可以想象得出他以前的样子。

“谢了。”他往旁边挪了挪，给我留出一点位置。

我走过去，一屁股坐在报纸上。

“今天给我讲啥故事？”

他乐呵呵的吃包子，他吃东西不咂嘴，闭着嘴嚼东西，真没有个流浪汉的样子。

我想起来，“你等会儿。”又起身走了。

我给他带了一大罐豆浆，是我自己榨的，反正我一个人也喝不掉，老马喜欢喝买的豆浆。真是，没眼色，自制的不更好，营养搭配多好。

我往他怀里一搁，还是热的，“趁热喝。”

“谢谢啊。”他把嘴里东西咽下去了才跟我说话。

我点点头，示意他吃，没必要跟我说话。

两个包子解决的很快，他又灌了几大口豆浆，他笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“包子还是肉馅的。”

“你应该会喜欢吧。”我不喜欢吃肉包子，肉包子我只吃皮，我妈总说我是蜡烛。

他点点头，笑着说：“我最喜欢吃肉了。”

“你喜欢就好。”

他继续给我讲故事，这次我听得很认真。

>>> 

五·被你放在钱包里的那个陌生人

吴亦凡出差一个星期，回来就往家奔。

他回到家，一进门最先看到的是放得乱七八糟的鞋，鞋柜就是个摆设，所有鞋都摆在地上，有的还是倒着的，歪七倒八。

他无声叹了一口气，才回来的好心情都被消耗了一大半，蹲下身把鞋都整理好，一一配成对放进鞋柜里。

客厅电视开着，声音很大，吴世勋没听到他回来的声音，背对着他，面前放着电脑，屏幕花花绿绿，可能在打游戏。

客厅很乱，沙发上都是衣服，地上摊着几本时尚杂志，吴亦凡差点踩到。

他俯身捡起地上的杂志，走到吴世勋面前的时候，吴世勋才看到他，“回来了？”视线依然没有从电脑屏幕上移开。

吴亦凡深吸了一口气，把基本厚厚的杂志“啪”的一声扔在茶几上，吴世勋抖了一下，指上的敲击动作停下，眼睛也慢慢看向他，撅着嘴说：“干什么啊，一回来就发神经。”

不回来思念，回来了又心烦，吴亦凡觉得他是喜欢吴世勋的，很喜欢，想起来简直爱得不得了，在外地累得要死的时候想一想就觉得从心甜到嘴，可是只要一见面就很少能够维持他的好心情。

他想，那这样是不是不见面才能保持仅存的好感。

晚上他洗过澡，吴世勋却迟迟不上床。

他催了好几次，“好洗澡了”“好睡觉了”“别玩了”“明天再玩吧”。

吴世勋磨磨蹭蹭好不容易上床，吴亦凡过去从后来搂住他，吴世勋拍掉他的手，“今晚不做，明天我要出去玩呢。”

吴亦凡措不及防，他没想到会来这么一下，吴世勋打的不重，但是他完全没预料到，他想都没想过。

他已经很累了，刚出差回来，出差的地方本来就有点远，车上的时间花去很多，行途劳累，没人去接他，好，无所谓，回来了没有热腾腾的饭菜迎接他，只有乱成垃圾场的家等着他去收拾，还有一个祖宗需要他无时无刻哄着，哄不好屁都没有一个，哄得好也不见得就有福利，该滚还是得滚。

吴亦凡被打的手悬空愣了好一会儿，等反应过来干脆的收回手，翻过身睡了。

吴世勋拿着手机玩，也背对着他。

吴世勋非得把他对他的爱和好都一点点磨光，他想，也许这就是吴世勋的目的。

吴世勋才不在乎那么多，他为什么要换位思考，他何必知道别人对他的猜想，他的目的只有一个，他自己开心就好，他只为自己服务。

吴亦凡可以做情圣，偏偏碰上吴世勋这么个魔障，走火入魔，功亏一篑。

他把那套房子留给吴世勋，自己一个人再去寻找出处。

可是这次好像没有那么幸运，Kevin出国了，黄子韬凭着他的最后一点同情心让他背了五百万的债，又一次跑了。为此他还坐了几年牢。

他觉得自己可能是需要在同一个地方一而再、再而三的摔倒的那种人，他记得那种疼痛，却还是往下跳，他骨子里大概是个受虐狂，潜意识里在追随同一种痛感。

他不能安慰自己就当吃一堑长一智，他已经没有弥补的余地了。

钱包早已空空，在他身边就是个摆设，除了几张无用的卡，只剩一张夹层里的照片。

他以前每次拿出钱包的时候都可以看到那张脸，他看了很多遍都不觉得审美疲劳，可是现在却不知道为什么感到很陌生，他突然觉得这是个他不认识的人。

他把钱包连带照片留在了一个他不知道的地方，因为他什么时候丢的他自己都不清楚。

有些事情，在你思前想后做出的决定和一个意外导致的结果是一样的，没必要难过，这是一个必经之途。

>>> 

“我还想见见他。”他这么跟我说。

“为什么想见他？你不是说看见他觉得很烦吗？”

他叹了一口气，不说话，头靠在墙上。

我发现我开始介意我和他之间的沉默，他身上的故事我只是听着，而且还说不定真假，我没必要同情他。

“要是照片还在就好了。”过了很久，他说出这么一句话。

我把头搁在膝盖上，思考这个问题。

>>> 

下午我看到一个眼生的年轻男人到我们小区来，他个子挺高，眼睛大大的，穿着休闲西服，向1栋走去。

过了会儿他又折回来，一只手抚了抚腹前的纽扣，看起来有些不安，他敲敲我前面的玻璃，我打开窗户。

“有什么事？”

他问：“请问……住在这里1栋4单元1106的住户去哪里了？”

不是吴亦凡吗？

我说：“他不住在这里了。”

“他搬走了？他搬到哪里去了？”他的表情有些为难。

我摇摇头，“不知道，他都不住在这里了，我们也不清楚。”

“哦，谢谢。”他礼貌的点了下头，远走的步伐有些犹豫。

他走了几步，又回头快步走向我，他递给我一个红色的硬壳信封，“如果你看到他的话，请帮我把这个给他。”

我看了一眼，估计是请柬。

“好的，我要是看到他的话。”

“谢谢。”他笑了起来，这次走得很快。

过了会儿，吴亦凡进来了。

“从他进来，你就一直都在跟着他吧。”我把请柬扔给他。

“嗯。”他点点头，表情有些落寞，“他找了好几圈。”

“他真笨，都不知道往后面看看。”

“一般人也不会想起来向身后看。”他坐下来，打开那个信封，里面确实是一张请柬。

我问，“是什么？”

“结婚请帖。”

“他结婚了？”我心里有点复杂，他心里是怎么想的，会不会伤心。

他笑着说：“他好像真的很希望我去。”

他笑得一点都不勉强，他是真心的吗，怎么会有人看到以前的恋人结婚会开心呢。

我突然想起来，“那个人……是吴世勋吗？”

他想见的那个人，其实他只是个和我无关的人，他怎么样真的跟我没多大关系，而且就算见一面又怎么样，但我还是希望他能如他所愿，见到他想见的那个人。

其实我大概也可以猜到，那个人举止之间落落大方，客气礼貌，眼睛很大，笑起来的幅度很大，应该不会是吴世勋。

他把请帖掉了个个，正面转向我，递给我。

结婚请帖很香，我鼻子有些痒。新娘不认识，新郎那一栏有三个字——“朴灿烈”。

>>> 

后来我就再也没看到他，听说他把房子卖了，那这样他应该能有些钱了吧，不用只睡楼梯间，睡报纸了。

在我有了自己的家庭后，我想，还是这样平凡的生活好。

END


End file.
